Say Something Stupid
by silverphyrbyrd
Summary: SiriusRemus fluffy slash. Plot? What Plot?


Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius or Remus, as you know. I don't own the song, either - originally it's a Sinatra song, but I expect Robbie Williams owns it now.

Author's notes: I've had this song - can't remember the words, name or band - bouncing around in my head since seven thirty this morning. it is now twenty to nine in the evening, and I just finished one of the fluffiest, most blatantly PWP fanfics I ever wrote (though this time it only stands for Plot? What Plot? And not Porn Without Plot). Remus and Sirius in their MWPP days.

SAY SOMETHING STUPID

_And then I go and spoil it all_

_By saying something stupid..._

It's so annoying when you have a song stuck in your head all day. It's even more annoying when you can only remember a few of the words, because then you spend the rest of the day trying to work out what the rest was. And it's even _more_ annoying when even those few words are relevant to you.

Remus Lupin watched the shape by the window. It was new moon; there'd be no nocturnal wanderings tonight, but Sirius Black, his old friend Padfoot, was still awake, outlined against the night sky. Remus very much doubted Sirius knew he was awake, and he'd prefer to keep it that way. He was satisfied just to watch, and wonder what his friend was thinking, what was going round in that head, behind the handsome face and beautiful black eyes. His hair had been let out of its normal glossy ponytail and lay untamed around his shoulders as Sirius leaned on the windowsill. From his stance he was worried about something, and Remus wanted nothing more than to go over there and comfort him. Put his arms around him and kiss him, declare his undying love. But that would ruin everything.

Sirius was his best friend. He'd become an animagus for Remus, and if he found out that Remus loved him not as a friend, not like a brother, but as a lover, then it would break. The werewolf could picture it. Remus would kiss Sirius, who would push him away in disgust and ask him what he thought he was doing? and call him sick, a pervert. And then, even if Sirius kept it secret, which he probably would, Remus would never be able to look him in the eye again. No, much as it broke his heart to hold back, he couldn't cross the room to the window and tell him.

_And then I go and spoil it all_

_By saying something stupid..._

He watched Sirius lower his head tiredly for a moment, then closed his eyes hurriedly and calmed his breathing when Sirius turned around. He was aware of someone padding across the room and sitting down carefully on his bed.

'Gods, Remus,' murmured Sirius, far too low to suggest that he knew Remus was awake. 'You know how beautiful you look when you're sleeping?' There was a pause, then Sirius' lips barely brushed Remus' forehead and the prescence on the mattress vanished as slowly and cautiously as it had arrived. Remus' heart was racing, though he tried to keep his breath steady. A dream, it had to be a dream... He opened one eye a crack and looked round. Sirius was still watching him.

'Sirius?' he whispered, opening both eyes.

'I didn't know you were awake,' said Sirius, showing admirable self-control.

'I've been awake for a while now. Sit down, Sirius.' Remus sat up and patted the space beside him, which Sirius took in silence. 'I woke up about three hours ago. I was watching you.'

'Were you?' asked Sirius, face expressionless but a light of hope showing in his eyes.

'Yeah. I wanted to tell you something I've been thinking for months, but you're the best friend I ever had. There was the risk...'

'I know. Say it, Remus. Please.'

'I... I love you.' Sirius stared at him and Remus looked back, almost scared, despite what he'd felt and heard, but then there were strong arms around him and sensual lips captured his in a gentle kiss. Sirius buried his face in the light brown hair, and murmured something that Remus only just caught - the same words that had been bouncing around in his head all day.

'_And then I go and spoil it all_

_By saying something stupid_

_Like "I love you"..._'

(UPDATE: A long time on, I now know that this song is 'Somethin' Stupid', originally by Frank and Nancy Sinatra, covered by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman. And I know it by heart, too. I don't own it though, it belongs to whoever's got the copyright now. Don't ask me...)


End file.
